Two Samurais
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -Requested by Sou-chan- “Ini adalah janjiku kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan pada saat itu juga, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!” SasuNaru Friendhip, no Yaoi. AU, OOC, maybe miss-typo, bahasa aneh.


**Two Samurais**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**oXxXxXo**

"_Heh. Hebat juga kau."_

"_Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak akan kalah darimu, dattebayo!"_

"_Hn. Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi samurai terhebat!"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Suatu hari, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."_

--

Semua berawal dari percakapan itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang samurai pengelana. Ia berkelana mengelilingi desa-desa, mungkin kota juga.

Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang berjalan di sebuah hutan bambu, ia melihat sekelompok bandit sedang memalak seorang kakek tua. Naruto pun langsung menolong kakek tua itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto tampak kewalahan karena jumlah bandit itu semakin bertambah. Lalu seorang samurai lain membantu Naruto. Akhirnya bandit-bandit itu berhasil dikalahkan dan kakek tua itu berterima-kasih pada mereka.

Samurai yang membantu Naruto itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda tampan yang berasal dari suatu klan yang amat dihormati.

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka.

.

Di bawah sebuah pohon, tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tidur, katana-nya ia letakkan di dekatnya.

"Aah..." Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Tidurku nyenyak, dattebayo~" ujarnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memasukkan kembali katana-nya. "Yosh! Saatnya berkelana lagi, dattebayo!" serunya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun berjalan, memasuki sebuah pedesaan—yang berada di dekat hutan tempat ia beristirahat tadi. Ia pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang ketika ia memasuki wilayah yang ramai. Bukan karena pakaiannya yang berwarna oranye mencolok atau model rambutnya yang aneh, tapi karena katana yang dibawanya.

"Lihat, katana-nya itu..." bisik seseorang. Wajahnya tampak tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Itu 'kan..." timpal yang lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suasana menjadi semakin ribut. Dan Naruto sendiri tidak menyadarinya, bahwa orang-orang sedang membicarakan katana miliknya. Mungkin karena model katana-nya yang unik--di bagian bawahnya digantung sebuah 'buntut' berwarna oranye dan corak spiral yang menghiasi bagian pegangannya. Atau... Entahlah, sepertinya karena hal lain.

"Hm?" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Orang-orang tampak sedang memperhatikannya dan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" gumam Naruto pelan. "Aah... Desa ini memang aneh, dattebayo!" Uzumaki itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan orang-orang itu.

"Hei! Minggir, minggir!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan seorag pria tengah baya dari arah belakang. Spontan, Naruto menoleh.

"Huaa! Minggir!"

Kali ini suara anak kecil. Bocah laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu sedang berlari sambil memeluk sesuatu dengan erat. Di belakangnya, ada temannya yang berambut hitam. Dan di belakang mereka, ada seorang pria yang mengejar mereka--sudah pasti itu pria tengah baya yang berteriak tadi.

"Kembali kalian! Dasar pencuri!" teriak pria itu, masih sambil mengejar dua bocah itu.

"A-ada apa ini,—ttebayo?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Huwaa! Tolong!"

Kedua anak itu berlari mendekati Naruto dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Oi, sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto kepada dua anak itu.

"Onii-chan, tolong kami!" pinta si rambut hitam.

"Oi, bocah!" panggil si pria sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan pedang kayu yang dibawanya.

"Hm?"

"Jangan sok menjadi pahlawan dengan melindungi anak kecil! Mereka itu pencuri!"

"Pencuri,—ttebayo?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menoleh kepada anak-anak itu.

"Ka-kami memang pencuri..." ujar si rambut coklat. "Ta-tapi... Kami melakukan ini karena keadaan darurat!"

"Jangan bohong kau, bocah!" bentak pria berkacamata itu. "Kembalikan obat itu! Sekarang!"

"Tidak akan!" tegas mereka berdua.

"Kalian—" Pria tua itu bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah anak-anak itu. "Bocah sial!" teriak seraya mengayunkan pedangnya.

Kedua anak itu memejamkan matanya, takut.

Beberapa detik mereka menunggu, tapi masih tidak merasakan sakit. Lalu mereka memberanikan untuk membuka mata.

Pedang kayu milik si pria tua—yang seharusnya mengenai mereka—ditangkis dengan sebuah katana.

"Bocah—Kau..." pria tua itu terkejut, pedangnya dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"Oji-chan, kalau obat itu masalahnya, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali katana-nya. "Aku bisa membayarnya, dattebayo!" Naruto menunjukkan kantong uang-nya kepada pria itu. "Berapa harga obat itu?"

"O-onii-chan..." panggil anak yang berambut hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak usah cemas, dattebayo!" Naruto tersenyum, meyakinkan mereka agar tidak mencemaskannya.

"50 ribu ryo," kata si pria tiba-tiba. "Obatnya." Si pria mengulurkan tangannya dengan posisi telapak tangan di atas.

"Baiklah," Naruto tesenyum lebar dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong uangnya. "50 ri—Lima puluh ribu ryo,—ttebayo!?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, syok. "Nandattebayo!? Kenapa mahal sekali!?"

"Tentu saja mahal, bocah! Obat itu diambil dari tanaman langka!" tegas si pria.

"Eeh..." Naruto merengut sesaat. "Seribu ryo saja ya, Ji-chan?" pinta Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa!? Jangan bercanda kau!" bentak pria itu.

"Hehe... Habis uangku tidak cukup..." Naruto tertawa garing, masih sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm..." Pria itu mengelus-elus dagunya. "Baiklah... Aku punya usul." katanya. "Kau tidak usah memberikan uangmu padaku."

"Eh!? Benarkah!?"

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberikan katana-mu padaku. Dan anak-anak itu boleh meminta obat ini setiap hari. Bagaimana?" tawarnya sembari melirik katana Naruto dan anak-anak itu secara bergantian. "Adil 'kan?"

"Nandattebayo!? Bagaimana nasibku nanti tanpa katana,—ttebayo!?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana kutahu! Itu urusanmu!"

"Onii-chan..." kedua anak itu menarik bagian bawah lengan haori oranye milik Naruto. Mereka menatap Naruto penuh harap, dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah—karena mereka lah yang menyebabkan Naruto terjebak antara dua pilihan.

"Uuh..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya, berpikir. Katana-nya ini adalah barang yang sangat berharga bagi seorang samurai. Tapi dia juga ingin membantu anak-anak itu.

"Oji-chan, aku—"

Pluk!

"Eh?"

Naruto dan pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ke atas telapak tangan si pria tua.

'_Kantong uang?'_

"Ambil saja," ujar orang itu—orang yang baru saja memberikan kantong uang berwarna biru itu.

Naruto terdiam, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini. "Aakh! Sasuke!?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke sembari menoleh sebentar kepada Naruto, lalu ia menoleh kembali ke pria tua itu dan berkata, "Jumlahnya kira-kira 100 ribu ryo."

"..." Pria tua itu terdiam, masih sambil memandangi kantong uang milik Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto seraya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat." jawab Uchiha itu, menatap Naruto.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku kasihan padamu." jawab Sasuke, membuang mukanya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Bohong!"

"Cih!" Si Uchiha mendecih. "Baiklah. Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Kalau kau kehilangan katana-mu, artinya sama saja dengan tidak ada pemenang dari pertarungan kita yang berikutnya. Apalagi pedang adalah barang penting bagi seorang samurai."

"Hee..." Naruto tercengang. "Ehehe... Ternyata kau ngotot juga, ya~" ujarnya iseng.

"Di-diam kau!"

"Onii-chan," anak berambut coklat itu menarik bagian bawah lengan haori biru tua milik Sasuke. "Ano... Kalau Onii-chan tidak keberatan, bertamulah ke rumah kami!"

"Dengan senang hati, dattebayo!" seru Naruto riang.

"Hn."

.

"Maafkan anakku. Kami jadi merepotkan kalian." Pria bernama Kaiza itu menunduk minta maaf pada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Inari, ayo minta maaf pada mereka," ujarnya sembari menatap Inari.

"Gomen ne, Nii-chan..." kata anak berambut hitam tadi yang bernama Inari.

"Untuk siapa obat itu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kulihat, tidak ada yang sakit di rumah ini."

"Obat itu untuk kakek Konohamaru-kun," jawab Tsunami—istri Kaiza sekaligus ibu Inari—yang sedang membawa nampan seraya meletakkan cemilan tersebut di atas meja.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Anak berambut coklat itu ya?" tanyanya lagi sembari mengambil satu tusuk dango.

"Iya." Tsunami mengangguk kecil.

"Tanaman obat itu tidak terlalu langka." ujar Sasuke, mengambil segelas ocha dan meminumnya sedikit. "Harganya terlalu mahal."

"Itu benar," respon Kaiza. Matanya seakan menerawang masa lalu. "Dulu, desa ini dipimpin oleh kakek Konohamaru, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tapi Hiruzen-sama semakin tua, dan beliau membutuhkan pengganti. Lalu Gato-sama datang ke desa ini dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pemimpin." Kaiza menghela nafas sebentar, "Sejak itulah, harga barang-barang melonjak tinggi."

"Eh!? Itu kejam, dattebayo!" protes Naruto sembari menggebrak meja. "Itu 'kan—"

"Berisik, Dobe," sela Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan bertanya dengan kesal.

"Kubilang, berisik, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke dengan menambahkan penekanan pada kata 'Dobe'.

"Teme!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Tolong diam! Hiruzen-sama sedang sakit!" omel Tsunami.

"Ah, go-gomen!" Naruto buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Gomen," ujar Sasuke.

"Pokoknya Gato itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, dattebayo!" tegas Naruto. Ia pun berdiri, bersiap berjalan keluar rumah Inari. "Kenapa kalian tidak melawannya?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Itu... Percuma saja." jawab Kaiza, tertunduk. "Gato-sama terkenal sangat kejam. Beliau tidak pandang bulu dalam membunuh. Bahkan, katanya ia pernah membunuh seorang wanita hamil yang menentangnya."

"..." muka Naruto memucat seketika, ngeri mendengar cerita Kaiza. Ia menelan ludah sekali, lalu dengan percaya dirinya, ia berkata, "Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, dattebayo!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Aku akan menemuinya dan mengajaknya bertarung, dattebayo!"

Dengan ucapan itu, Naruto berlari keluar.

"Jangan, Naruto-kun! Itu bahaya!" cegah Tsunami.

Naruto mendengar perkataan Tsunami tadi, tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tetap berlari dan berlari. Saat ini, Gato adalah tujuannya.

"Ma-matte..." Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba, tepat ketika ia hampir memasuki hutan. "Gato itu... Di mana ya?"

.

"Si Dobe itu—Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Sasuke. "Dasar bodoh..."

Sasuke terus memikirkannya sejak Naruto pergi. Dia tidak ingin Naruto dikalahkan oleh Gato atau yang lainnya. Karena Sasuke sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri; hanya dia yang boleh mengalahkan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke lalu berdiri. Memakai sendalnya dan menyiapkan pedangnya. Kemudian ia berlari keluar, mencari Naruto.

**Tsudzuku**

**Haduh... Niatnya OneShot, malah jadi Multichap... ==' (alasan sebenernya: Sei males ngelanjutin, makanya dibikin Multichap -digebuk-)**

**Ini fic rikues-mu, Sou-chan! Maaf, kalo lama banget ya... TAT  
Sekali lagi, maafkan daku! T3T  
**

**Bayangin aja pakaian samurai Sasuke dan Naruto sama dengan di ending ke-empat NaruShippu, Broken Youth.  
Yah... Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari ending itu. Sankyu ne, Broken Youth~ -jiah-  
**


End file.
